


Whispers

by autumnsolstice9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsolstice9/pseuds/autumnsolstice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon heard about all the other Starks when he was at Castle Black. All but Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jon and Arya's brother-sister relationship and I feel like in the show Arya was overlooked by Catelyn and Robb in favor of them worrying about Sansa. Obviously, Jon would worry about Arya. Also, Gendry on the Wall because where is he?

Jon Snow heard about the death of his father and desperately wanted to leave the Wall, but his oath kept him in the freezing cold and defending the realms of men.

He checked his memory. Robb, Catelyn, Bran, and Rickon were all in Winterfell. They would be safe there.

Arya and Sansa were in King’s Landing.

Though news had spread about Ned Stark’s death, Jon knew nothing about his sisters. He hoped they were safe; that they made it out of that hell hole and escaped the Lannister’s clutches.

He pet Snow’s silky fur and went to sleep.

***

Jon heard the news. Sansa was in King’s Landing, still engaged to Joffrey, and wasn’t that such a sick thing? The man (not even a man, he was still a child) murdered their father and still expected to wed Sansa.

Jon hoped her pretty face would keep her alive.

If it were Arya, she would have been dead already. He knew what men thought of her, that the children called her Arya Horseface. She looked like a Northern child, just like him, filled with wolf blood. He missed his sister desperately; he wanted to protect her from all the harm of the world that she would face and kill every single person that tried to hurt his fierce little sister.

Arya’s looks could not save her, not like Sansa’s could. Arya was fierce and would attack those who attacked her, but she was still a child. She wouldn’t be safe, not in any corner of Westeros where sparrows could whisper to Varys and the queen.

Jon wanted to protect them all, even Catelyn, and he found his ears straining to hear any news of King’s Landing and how Sansa was.

He would kill every single man (and woman, for Cersei and others were often more vicious than kingslayer’s and sellswords) who dared to touch her.

There was news Robb was marching with Catelyn to get Sansa back from King’s Landing. Bran and Rickon were safe in Winterfell.

There was no news of Arya.

Jon prayed for his family.

***

The men whispered of King Robb and how he could morph into a wolf and kill any man he wanted.

Jon listened and laughed at the outrageous stories. He wished Robb could hear them, he would have loved them.

Sansa was still in King’s Landing. Bran and Rickon stayed in the North.

There was news that Arya wasn’t in King’s Landing. Jon didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. For all he knew, she could have died when Cersei sent her men after the two Stark girls when Ned was decapitated. People would help Sansa, they would be charmed by her looks and her general aura.

Arya would never fall into anyone’s traps or let anyone see her as anything but a wolf girl from the north. No one would help the wild Stark girl like no one would help a bastard boy.

Jon missed the days when he and Arya would run to the Godswood and practice sword fighting.

Whispers from the south mentioned all the Starks but Arya. It was as if she had never existed. Jon shuddered at the thought.

***

There was news of Robb’s amazing victories against Lannister and Baratheon alike. Jon found pride swelling in his chest and a heart filled hope that maybe, just maybe their pack would survive.

The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Robb had a pack bigger than every other king in Westeros.

Bran and Rickon were well and Sansa was still alive.

There was no news of Arya. Jon wondered if Catelyn noticed her youngest daughter seemed to have disappeared from all gossip and sparrow songs. She loved her children, he couldn’t deny that, but Jon knew Arya wasn’t her favorite. Arya was the outcast, she was like Jon, and Catelyn had children that all resembled her in one way or another besides Arya. She would forget Arya was in danger until Sansa was safe in her arms and then she would remember her youngest daughter.

Arya had been forgotten about since she was a child unless it was to be chastised by Catelyn. Ned was the parent that told Arya stories and gave her all the love she needed, just as he did with Jon. Even Robb was most likely forgetting Arya in favor of war tactics and listening to what people said about Sansa. Maybe being ignored was good for Arya; maybe she would be able to slip away and run home to Winterfell. Jon hoped for the best.

***

Robb was dead and so was Catelyn. Bran and Rickon were burned alive by Theon, and Sansa was still in King’s Landing.

Everything was hell and Jon Snow was one of three Stark’s left, assuming Arya was still alive.

Robb was murdered at a wedding and his body was paraded around with his direwolf’s head on top. Ghost wouldn’t stop howling that night and Jon couldn’t stop shivering.

Their pack was now split up: he was in the North, Sansa was in the south, and no one knew where Arya was. There were whispers she was at the wedding.

Jon prayed she wasn’t, and it was his prayers that got him through the night.

***

The engagement to Joffrey was broken off. Sansa would no longer have to marry that cruel boy who declared himself king. Jon was relieved and hoped that now she would finally be able to escape.

Jon kept listening to whispers to try to hear Arya’s name, or any other word that would help ease his mind. It had been years since he left Winterfell and years since Ned had died. The Wall was his home now, but his family was with Arya.

***

Sansa was married to Tyrion Lannister. Jon didn’t worry, for the man appeared to have changed much when he visited the Wall.

Jon rejoiced for the safety he knew the imp would provide. He cried for the hell Sansa was in, and then he cried because it was likely they were the only two Stark’s left in Westeros, and Jon wasn’t truly a Stark. He was a Snow.

There was no news of Arya. Jon tried not to let it bother him.

***

A boy came to the Wall, about a year or two older than what Jon was when he first arrived. Ghost was the first to approach him, and to everyone’s surprise, he nuzzled his fur against his hand.

The boy was named Gendry and looked warily at the direwolf before petting it. “He’s like that one that keeps following me around. Massive, aren’t they?” He said with a smile. Jon watched as a direwolf emerged from the shadows behind Gendry with a wolf pack following it.

Nymeria was larger than when Jon had last seen her, but she was alive. Jon’s broken shout of Arya’s name made Gendry’s face pale and he began to look around frantically. Jon ran through the gate and all of Castle Black, shouting her name until his voice was hoarse.

There was no sign of her. Gendry looked at him with fear in his eyes as Jon grabbed his shirt and pushed him against a wall. 

“Where is she? Where’s Arya? What have you done with her?” His body shook with fury as he shouted at the boy, because Arya wouldn’t have left Nymeria if there was still blood pumping in her veins. 

Gendry scanned around where Jon had him pinned. “You mean she isn’t here? She told me she was heading to Castle Black.” The worry in his voice cut through Jon and left him breathless. He slowly released Gendry from his hold and felt despair fill him again.

“Gendry, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

His story wasn’t too long, but it was longer than all other word about Arya over the years had been. Jon wasn’t surprised to find out that she left King’s Landing disguised as a boy. He was surprised to hear that everyone had left her.

“I swear,” Gendry muttered, “I thought she was here. She always talked about you and Robb, and how she would find you both. And since Robb died, I assumed she was heading this way.”

Jon’s broken faith washed over him. “The Hound, he knows what she looks like. He would have taken her for ransom. Arya Stark is either dead or being sold in the Eyrie.” He lowered his voice and looked Gendry in the eye, his words coming out as a promise. “You better hope she’s alive and never saw a single second of the Red Wedding. For your sake, Gendry, she better be alive.”

For all Jon knew, Sansa was the only legitimate Stark child left. He had to hope Arya still breathed and was surviving in their cruel world, or else Jon Snow would lose all hope. He wouldn’t recognize her when he found her, for his little sister had grown up by now and loved a bastard boy enough to watch over him through Nymeria’s eyes when she slept.

He looked into Nymeria’s smart eyes and hoped Arya could see him now the way he could see what happened when he looked through Ghost’s eyes. 

Nymeria’s nod of her head and the way she nuzzled into Jon was all he needed to know Arya was alive.

***

Sansa was supposedly seen back in Winterfell, married to that Bolton bastard.

Jon cursed the Bolton house and all those in the north who had forgotten that it was the Stark’s home, not the Bolton’s.

There was no news of Arya. Gendry and Jon both listened to the wind for whispers of her name.

***

The war in Westeros had finally ended and Daenerys sat upon the throne, leading with a just hand and a love of the people.

Sansa was home in Winterfell, without the Bolton family near her. Daenerys had made sure her dragons were well fed when she heard of the terror Ramsey Bolton put her through.

Bran and Rickon made appearances in Winterfell when they joined Sansa. It shocked everyone, and many were skeptical, but no one could deny it once they saw Shaggydog and Summer. 

There was still no word of Arya. Nymeria had left the night before, and Jon urged Ghost to follow so he could watch what happened through his wolf’s eyes.

Gendry hadn’t given up hope. Jon wasn’t sure if he and the boy were fools or if they just loved Arya too much to stop searching for her. Jon longed for his little sister to return; Gendry loved Arya in a way that would destroy cities and worlds.

For Gendry’s sake, Jon hoped Arya loved him the same way.

***

Jon returned home to Winterfell, Gendry in tow, after Queen Daenerys destroyed the Wall and let the free folk in.

Ghost had returned weeks ago, and Jon hadn’t seen a glimpse of his sister when he had switched into Ghost’s mind. Nymeria hadn’t returned, and at this point, Jon wasn’t shocked.

Sansa thought Arya was dead; Bran wasn’t able to see anything pertaining to her in his visions; Rickon barely remembered Arya at all. They all wrote her off as dead.

Jon didn’t give up looking for his favorite sibling and neither did Gendry. She would always be the bastard in everything but name to Jon and always be the love Gendry couldn’t shake off.

Queen Daenerys had even made sure that anyone with news on Arya Stark would report to her or to Winterfell. All the false Arya’s tried to find their home in Winterfell.

Jon felt sick to his stomach each time a new ‘Arya Stark’ came to Winterfell and knew Sansa, Bran, and Rickon, but looked at Jon like he really was the bastard others saw him as. Those girls were not Arya Stark.

There was no news of Arya.

Jon cried for the first time in years.

***

Nymeria returned home to Winterfell.

There was no Arya with her.

Gendry worked endlessly in the forge and Jon fought with any man willing.

More false Arya Stark’s returned. Tyrion Lannister came by and told Jon that he had seen her in Braavos.

When Jon asked him if she was safe, Tyrion looked at him with pity in his face. “She was in the House of Black and White.”

Gendry cursed Jaqen H’ghar and the many faced god while Jon prayed to all the seven that she would return.

***

Jon heard a new Arya Stark had come to Winterfell. He didn’t move from his seat and opted to stare vacantly out the window with Gendry. 

He never heard her approach, but one minute he was looking at the view of Winterfell and the next a girl--- no, a woman--- was standing in front of him. “It’s hard to imagine my own brother didn’t greet me at the gates. I almost had to stick someone with the pointy end of Needle to get through.” Jon finally looked up and saw grey eyes so similar to his own and felt as if he couldn’t breathe. “And hello to you too, you stubborn bull. It seems you found a family.”

Gendry made a strangled noise next to Jon before he was launching forward and grabbing Arya in a fierce hug which Jon quickly joined. 

“Jon, I’ve missed you. You too, Gendry. Come on now, you’ve got to tell me all about what happened to you both while I was gone.” Jon beamed to see his sister, still as tough as nails, already acting as though she had never left.

They were Jon and Arya, two bastards, one a highborn boy with no mother and the other a highborn girl who didn’t fit in. After all these years, Jon finally felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot and it's like six in the morning oops hope you enjoyed


End file.
